Your Calming Stare
by KreepyGrinn
Summary: Steve is still hurt that he lost his love to another. That was six years ago, but the pain is still there yet things turn a bit interesting when a mysterious green-eyed creature makes an appearance. (warning: this is an eventual yaoi-malexmale love) Rated M for future chapters
1. Mob-Slayer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft**

* I gave Steve the fictional last name of Kings and the two names will be used interchangeably *

Also this is my first fanfiction, so forgive any errors or awkwardness

* * *

Steve Kings, Kings which he preferred, decided today that it is sunset he appreciates more than sunrise. The rising sun seems to boast such arrogance over the chill land rather than shy away in death as it does each night. Of course the sun is inanimate, intangible, a mocking sphere of raging heat and energy. The giant star wouldn't have an attitude. It is only Kings with the attitude.

Shifting uncomfortably in the grass, upon a hill, he lets out a deep sigh. The blue diamond armor he has hugged around his body seemed lighter when he had put it on the night before. The ten hour mob-slaying has left him exhausted, bloody and hungry. His enchanted diamond sword stands beside him, stuck into the dirt tilted towards the awakening sun. If it was not for Kings' pets at home, he felt he would lie on his back and die. He knows though fading off into the peaceful slumbers of death would not come so easy for him because of a certain someone. Before Kings could answer to Notch in the afterlife, he would first have to answer to Alex in the Overworld.

Biting back the yelps, Kings shakenly stands to feet reaching out to his sword for balance. Able to regain posture, Kings looks down below the mountain edges and stares fondly at the small village in walking distance.

Barcencetta, the village, is Kings only neighbors in the grassland biome and is home to his best friend Alex. Grudging the tedious climb down, Kings rips out his sword from the dry dirt and uses it as his walking stick, slowly shifting from one ledge to another, scaling down the hill.

OoOoOo

Alex hums patiently as her family finishes eating their breakfast. The green-eyed blonde loves mornings. Though, when she hums it is a sign of nervousness or worry. Her husband, a young villager named Tykus, doesn't bother to ask for he already knows who's on her mind; Steve Kings.

Tykus would never admit it out loud, not even on his death bed, but he is jealous of Steve. The miner's physical appearance surpasses his drastically. Steve was toned, sported a close cut beard which chiseled his face and had thick dark brown hair while Tykus was more on the chubby side, with thin light colored hair. Steve holds the beauty and wonder of an ocelot, while Tykus compared himself to one of the brutish iron golems. Tykus would admit however, that it is his well-rounded character and sense family morals that won Alex over to him instead of Steve. Steve was nice, but selfish, introverted and has no since of stability. Besides he was a miner, and usually they die young because of the constant toxic fumes they breathe while working. Tykus knows Alex made the right choice.

Lasmo, their four year old toddler son, swallows down the last of his oatmeal. Licking the corners of his mouth he pulls out from the table hopping down to the floor. Being a sociable creature, school was actually exciting for him. Too zoned out in her own thoughts, Alex fails to notice Lasmo's rushed movements to his bedroom. In seconds he returns with a brown sack swung around his tiny body, with no hesitation opening the front door.

"Alex! Lasmo wait for your mother."

Tykus calls out, halting Lasmo instantly. Alex stops her light humming and focuses on her son. Lasmo beams at her, hand still tightly grasp on the door knob. "Sorry dear. Let's go sweetie." Alex says, gently placing her hand Lasmo's soft blonde curls. She blows a kiss to Tykus as she turns out the door, Tykus simply smiles, waving his hand as if to catch the imaginary kiss.

The cool morning offers a sweet breeze as the two walk hand and hand down the brightly colored brick street. Barcencetta was home to over thirty adult villagers, fifteen elders, and eighteen children from ages two through seventeen. School was a nothing more than a large multifunction building that serves as the public library, theater and on occasions, chili contests. Four days a week it was reserved for school, with volunteers who served as teachers. The education is vocational. For such a rural area there is no need for fancy degrees in certain professions, unless the child plans to move away into a large city. But most folks stay in their little villages, loving the simple life and open air.

"Oh Alex, Lasmo. Good morning!"

Dandra sings out to the approaching duo. Dandra is a heavy set woman, short chestnut hair and happens to be Lasmo's teacher. "Morning Ms. Dandra!" Lasmo runs from his mother to the welcoming arms of Dandra. She hugs him briefly, pulls back and looks up to Alex. Alex smiles, "Good Morning. It's so nice out today." Dandra nods in agreement.

"Lasmo, how about you say goodbye to your mother and head inside. Some of your friends are already here."

Lasmo's eyes light up with pure joy. He throws himself at his mother, who catches in him a bear hug. Alex plants kisses all over his cheeky face.

"I love you. Be good and have fun."

"You too mommy and I will!"

Alex releases him. Lasmo quickly races off, waving to her before disappearing into the building. Dandra walks up beside Alex, brushing the bangs from her face.

"Last night, did you hear the screaming?" Dandra asks quietly keeping her eyes forward.

The screaming, Alex could remember waking immediately after the horrible noise. Tykus was already up. They didn't want to think of what could have happen. Even with the two iron golems that roam the village side, there has been cases of mobs, particularly zombies, breaking into homes. Though last night was different, Steve was out there. What if it was him screaming?

"Tykus and I were awoken by it, yes. Do I want to know what happened?" Alex grimly answers.

Dandra leans in closer to Alex, not wanting the gossip to spread to nearby ears. "Apparently, Judie was awoken by a strange noise last night in her garden. She lite a torch and peeked out her door, thinking it was a zombie caught on something or a giant spider feeding on small animal. What she saw was a pair of glowing green eyes staring back at her!" Dandra leans back hoping to see the shock in Alex's face as she had when she was told. Alex shakes her head in disbelief.

"Glowing green eyes? I never heard of a creature out there with those. Is she sure they were green? Maybe the torch played a trick on her or something." Alex reasons, trying to calm her nerves. Dandra sighs. "You could ask Judie yourself, though I don't think she is in much of a talkative mood. She's so spooked she hasn't left the bed, at least that's what her sisters says. I talked to her early this morn."

Alex shakenly nods, more worried that Steve could have encountered the strange creature, if it did exist. Groups of children walk in from each direction. Dandra begins to waves to each bundle of bright faces.

"Well dear, we can chat later. See you around." Dandra says breaking away from Alex following the pacts of youngsters. Alex scratches her head, not like the unsettling feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She decides that she will wait in the usual spot for Steve when he has his all night slaughters.

By this time in the morning most villagers were busy away doing their jobs, leaving the streets somewhat empty but the air full of sound. The farmers are attending crops and cattle, the blacksmith's hammer away at hot iron, priests' opens the doors to their churches, the construction men, such as Tykus, are working on a project, expanding a section of the village. One day the school will have its own building as well as the theater.

Making her way to the outskirts of Barcencetta, Alex turns back and looks at the place she calls home. To think at one time the small village was only five buildings big, yet now a striving twenty buildings wide with a neighborhood. Up ahead stands the large spotted Birch tree that Steve and Alex promised to be their meeting ground. Her heart sinks as the shaded patch of grass was shielding no such miner. Alex pushes down her worries and sits between two red flowers. Pulling her blonde hair over to one shoulder she plays with it around her finger, humming softly to herself.

OoOoOo

As much as his achy legs begged to collapse on the ground, Kings struggled on pushing himself further and further down the grassy hill. He could see the rustling leaves of the Birch tree, limping closer his ears detected the melodic hum of Alex. Kings stops and removes his helmet. He studies his reflection, noticing the dirt and small cuts speckling his face. He rummages in his pockets and pulls out a tiny glass of water. Dossing his face in the luke-warm liquid, he scrubs away the dirt and dried blood. Alex was a married woman now so his chances of winning her affection was over, but he strived to be the one she regretted not choosing. Placing his helmet back on, Kings straightens his armor and tries his best to strut over.

The cling of diamond scratching against diamond perks Alex's head up over to the right. The immediate eye contact breaks Kings' concentration and his strut crumbles to awkward stumbling, eventually leading him to his down fall. Alex gasps and runs to his side.

"Are you alright? Where are you hurt?" She lashes out the questions with concern dripping off every word. Her pale hands reaches under him as she tries to roll him on his back. Kings is able to turn over with her effort and exhales deeply. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just some scratches, bruises, etc. How are you?" He tilts up his chin and smirks. The smugness attitude relieves Alex; the miner is okay.

With some help Kings is able to stand once again and this time walks normally under the shade of the Birch tree. He wastes no time removing his armor and tossing it over to one side then promptly rest his back against the trunk of the tree. Alex sits beside him looking off into the direction of Barcencetta.

"How was your hunt?" Alex ask with a tinge of annoyance. Kings is well aware of her disapproval of such a risky activity. Kings shrugs his shoulders, "The usual. Got surrounded a few times by some skeletons but they weren't that much of a challenge."

The conversation with Dandra pops into Alex's mind. Alex wonders if she should bother to bring it up or wait until she could speak to Judie herself. Though, maybe with the mob expert Kings, Judie may be willing to share her story.

"Steve, umm Kings, have you by any chance come across a creature with green glowing eyes?" Alex is not sure why her voice is shaky as she speaks. Kings closes his eyes as if searching his mental data base for anything of the sort. He shakes his head, "Nope. Though that would be interesting. Why do you ask?"

"Because Judie, last night, saw a creature in her garden with glowing green eyes. And I never heard of such a thing but I also don't go out at night to fight those monsters. I figured you of all people would know."

Kings nods but now the issue of the creature has sparked his curiosity. A powerful yawn overtakes him and his hands instinctively rub his eyes. Alex mentally slaps herself. She was to see if Kings was okay and send him home. The miner has to be exhausted from hours of sword flinging and running.

"Alright, you need to go home and rest." Alex says, standing to her feet. She reaches out her hand to Kings who gently pushes it away. Alex rolls her eyes as the stubborn miner fumbles against the tree using it as his guide to stand. Before he could protest Alex picks up his chest plate and helmet, she hides her surprise of how light the armor actually was. How Kings was moving it in, makes it appear much heavier. As they walk back to Barcencetta Alex quickly notice the armor growing heavier with each foot step.

OoOoOo

They make it to the stables where Kings houses his white and grey spotted horse, Milky. Milky showed no acknowledgment to the approaching miner and blonde. Alex is always put off from the lack of affection between Kings and Milky. It wasn't just Milky, Kings has another horse he rarely rides named Mud, she is a pure brown mare and she too shows no acknowledgement of him. Alex hopes Kings has a better relationship with his three dogs.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" Alex asks again, watching Kings climb his way on Milky. Once seated, Alex puts his armor in the saddle bag.

"No. I just want to sleep. Thankfully I only live a few miles from here. Look, how about I come back tomorrow? I want to talk to Judie."

Alex nods glad that Kings was offering to do so without her asking.

"You know, you could just move in here. Tykus and others are expanding a bit. I'm sure you could afford a house." Alex has offered the residential village many times and each one Kings shoots her down. Today was no different.

"I like living in my mountain side home, by myself."

"You're alone to much Kings."

"Whose fault is that beautiful?"

Alex could have spit something back however, the hurt look in his eyes made her hold her tongue. It's been almost six years since she made the decision to marry Tykus despite knowing Steve's feelings for her. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do…but you love who you love. She finds it a miracle that Steve can still be her friend.

"I'll be by sometime in the afternoon. Don't wait up." Kings waves riding off, leaving Alex alone at the stables.

* * *

I hope chapter one was somewhat interesting to read. I don't ship Enderman (or mobs in general) and Steve pairings but I thought this would be challenging to pull off so hopefully I can :) This chapter was Alex heavy but the focus will be on Steve eventually.


	2. June

**Thank you for the follows and favs!**

* * *

Living in Barcencetta? Kings has thought about it before.

When he first arrived in the grasslands he was welcomed by endless prairies, which would be expected. On the edges of the biome rested giant hills and small mountains. It was a nightfall when Kings stumbled to the outskirts searching for trees or anything to shelter himself from the impending mobs. A particular mountain side caught his fancy.

Within the ten minute window he had before dusk, Kings successfully carved out a tiny hole to spend the night in. Because of the multi-layered mountain which stood above ground some twenty stories high, Kings found himself surrounding by stone. His wooden pickaxe practically led him to pick away at the stone till day break.

By the end of the week, Kings had turned his one-night hideaway into a small stone den. Months rolled by and he fixed the stone cave den into a cozy wooden home, cultivating his own forest and garden nearby for future resources. It would be a year until he discovered Barcencetta, only a few miles away beyond some shallow mounds. Kings had kicked himself for not exploring a bit further before settling home, but by that time he was content where he lived. Then he met Alex.

OoOo

Milky stops herself in front of a small pond and leans her neck down to drink. The home was only a few paces away so Kings hops off her, pulling his armor out from the saddle bag. Milky and Kings exchange eye contact before parting ways. The mare typically stays in the area, not venturing too far because she fears the mobs. Besides, Kings has left the stables open for her to return herself in when ready.

The barn animals moan through the red clay butchery they call home. Kings stores away three of each animal: cows, pigs, chickens and sheep. He feeds them every day, or at least makes it a goal to. Today will not be a feeding day. He is not entirely sure why he farms the animals because he rarely eats meat. Kings prefers sweets such as cake and pies and he would rather spend a day fishing over gutting out a bloody animal carcass.

As he opens his steel front door, the agitated barking of his dogs fills the air.

"Damn it. Okay, okay." Kings mumbles to himself, locking the door behind him.

He turns left into a hall which leads to his chestroom. The circular room is made of spruce wood with iron blocks lining the ceiling. Each wall had two chests that sat upon different colored wool blocks. The chests varied from holding weapons to home décor items.

Kings empties his inventory in the corresponding chests, leaving him with the clothes on his back and his diamond armor. Walking back he pops a record in his player, _"The Mall"_ , a soft up beat melody that always starts his mornings.

His cooking area consists of two stoves, a sink and a chest. Kings pulls out three raw steaks for his dogs and a bowl of mushroom soup for himself. Besides the cooking area is another narrow hall that opens to his kitchen. Behind his kitchen is a birch door that leads to an inside liar the canines call home.

Setting his mushroom soup down on the kitchen table, Kings goes into the liar being almost tackled by his furry companions. The pure white male is named Peril, due to the difficult circumstances that eventually lead to his domestication. The dark-haired silver female is Bones, inspired by the amount of skeletal remains Kings had to gather in order to tame her. He bred them a few months ago and they produced a light spotted grey female, Beauty. Kings chose that name because being present at the birth was an inspiring and breathtaking event.

"Calm down. Bones, sit!" Bones jumps off the miner, backing away and sitting on her buttocks as instructed.

Peril stays against Kings' legs. Beauty still barks away. "You too Peril, sit!" Peril plants himself beside Bones. All Kings has to do is give Beauty a side look and she immediately shuts her mouth.

"Good job everyone, proud of you."

Kings warmly says placing a steak in front of each dog. They keep eye contact with him. He nods his head in approval and they devour away their breakfast. Escaping while he can, Kings goes back to his kitchen to rest at the table. The one side of the kitchen was made of glass panels. Kings purposely arranged his dining area to face the outside world. He takes the bowl mushroom soup to his lips and sips away.

By the time the record stopped playing, Kings was finished with breakfast and ready to be productive with his time. His body and mind urged him to sleep, at least for a few hours, but his burning spirit kept him awake and alert. He needs to time to think. Gearing up, he grabs a few empty buckets, torches, some carrots, and of course his pickaxe. Mining always was his cure for everything and offered the best environment to think.

Fortunately for him, his mountain side home was the perfect spot to contain a mineshaft. The back of the cooking area held a small flight of stairs, assumingly led to his basement. In this basement was a water hold that was naturally formed in the mountain. Kings took advantage of that and turned it into his own bathing/spa place.

Past the water hole was a locked iron door. He opens the door and the deafening cold stone mineshaft greets him. Spending a few minutes walking down eight levels of stairs, Kings reaches the bottom of the earth. His bedrock and lava sanctuary. Not caring what direction he goes in, Kings finds a slab of untouched stone and picks away.

OoOo

Hours passed unnoticed by the focused miner. It turns out he had nothing too in depth to think about. His mind wandered to the green-eyed creature Alex spoke of, but that easily could have been a mistake by that villager. Those people fear the mobs more so then Kings did.

For whatever reason, the village elders believe the mobs are demonic warriors brought upon mankind by the evil Nether ruler Herobrine, to conquer and destroy Notch's precious treasures, humans. Kings does believe in Notch, the creator of the Overworld. Though the idea of Herobrine and the mobs being his army seemed too farfetched.

He would never bring the issue against the elders, because he know it will bring controversy, but Kings has been to the Nether.

Following the instruction found in an ancient scroll one day for the simple hell of it, Kings took the time to mine Obsidian stone and built the portal. He was skeptical at first. When he lite the fire and the portal cracked open he nearly shit his trousers. Long story short, he traveled there, but no Herobrine existed.

Conclusion; there is a hell, just no ruler.

Coming back to his basement, Kings throw his materials, cobblestone, and few pieces of coal to one corner then stripes from his smelly, sweat stained clothes.

His personal bathing hole is a blend of temperatures. The chill stone atmosphere keeps the water cool while the carefully placed lava blocks underneath heated the water in certain areas. Kings submerged himself for over an hour, keeping his eyes shut and his back against a slab of stone. Shortly after he dries, he throws on some shorts, put away his pile of clutter and crawls in bed.

The following morning Kings does his usual routine. He pops in a record, then eats some breakfast. He dresses in same attire, blue shirt, blue jeans, then feeds his dogs. They eat greedily then beg to run outside, which Kings lets them do as he tends to other matters.

The barn animals moan, so he goes to feed them since he neglected to last night. Following their feeding he spends some time in his fenced garden. Cuts some sugar crane down, plucks potatoes, wheat and carrots. Lastly he harvests ripe melons.

Securing the food away so it doesn't spoil he searches out for Bones, Beauty and Peril. The dogs entertained themselves chasing ducks by a nearby pond. He whistles for them and immediately they beckon to his call, knowing their play time was over.

Kings locks them safely away, gathers his belongings and gets Milky ready for the trip. The mare is feeding on hay with Mud. The miner and horse glanced at one another and seemly sigh in unison. He puts the saddle on her and packs the bag with goods he wanted to sell to merchants. And off they went.

OoOo

"You actually believe her?" Tykus asks, starring confused at his wife.

The couple stands in the kitchen. Lasmo left to school with a group of friends a few minutes ago, allowing Alex time to talk with her husband about today's activity.

The construction workers were talking about the scream during the job yesterday. Tykus listened, but didn't pay too much mind to it. It's a small village, not that much goes on so the littlest things get blown out of proportion. When he got home after work Alex only brought up Steve. She mentioned the miner survived another slaying and ended it there. Their son did most of the talking at dinner.

Tykus was ready to forget the rumor until Alex brought it the minute Lasmo walked out the door.

"I don't know yet, but if it has some truth to it don't you think we should listen?"

"Let's hope her eyes were just playing tricks on her. We don't need a new threat out there."

Tykus sighs, not at all thrilled that Alex was going to investigate Judie. Why does she always have to play detective?

"Steve will be here sometime this afternoon. We both are going to question her. I'm hoping with Steve being there she will talk to us."

"You mean, you haven't set this meeting up? You're just going to show up and _hope_ she will let you in and talk?"

Alex crosses her arms, "I _know_ she will let us in to talk." Tykus frowns. There is no point of talking her out of it. When Alex is determined, she becomes as stubborn as a mule.

OoOo

Kings arrives a bit earlier than planned so he used the time to talk and trade with the butcher and blacksmith. At some point, he runs into Alex browsing a vegetable stand.

"I wasn't expecting you for another hour." Alex says approaching Kings. He shrugs in response. The two walk together down the sidewalk.

Judie lived in the outskirts of the village with her older sister, June. The two were similar looking but not identical. They both had tan skin with long black hair. The difference was their eyes and height.

Judie has calm blue eyes and barely reaches five feet while June had mysterious grey eyes and was a staggering six feet. Their home is tiny, which suited them well since only the two of them lived there.

When the two got close to the house, June was the first to spot them. She puts down her watering pot and meets them on the sidewalk.

"Good afternoon Alex and Steve." She gives a small smile which looked a bit forced.

Kings nods while Alex clears her throat, "Good afternoon. By any chance, is Judie home?"

June lets out a sigh.

"She is, though I don't think she's up for visitors. Is this about the other night?"

 _Of course it is_ , June thinks to herself, _that's all people care to bother us about_.

"Yes. We just have a few questions."

"Maybe I can answer them for you. It's just, she's still shaken up by it."

"That's alright. Umm, did she give a description of the creature? What was it doing? Did it harm her?"

Kings nudges Alex's arm, making her aware of how _pushy_ her tone was. Alex gives June an apologetic look. The raven-haired woman leans closer to them and whispers,

"Follow me. I don't want passing ears to hear our conversation. There's enough rumors as it is."

Kings and Alex follow June past her home into a light wooded forest nearby. The oak and spruce trees opened up and revealed a circular area with tree stumps pointing out in all directions. June sits a large stump, which appeared hand smoothened. Actually, most of the stumps appeared to be smooth. Alex and Kings take June's lead and sits on the largest stumps they find.

"What is this place?" Kings asks, making a mental not of its location for future use. June softly chuckles.

"Like it, huh? Our father cleared it years ago. Anyway, the questions. As for the description, she told me it was too dark to see anything. All she could make out was the glowing green eyes. She said they gazed upon her from a height, so the monster must be big."

Kings notices Alex scribbling down notes on a small pad.

"The thing was making a noise in the garden. I heard it too. I told her to leave it alone but she claimed the noise wouldn't let her fall back to sleep. We both thought the same thing, that is probably was a spider or some field animal. She pokes her head for two seconds and falls back, screaming her head off. I quickly pulled her in and shut the door. I didn't see anything, but I also didn't bother to look. When I checked on the garden the next morning, I found all our vegetables in place but our ceramics were gone. We had some flower pots and garden gnomes. Too bad though, those were gifts."

Kings and Alex both exchanged glances, there is only one creature known to steal Overworld materials, _Endermen_.

June can sense the sudden tension. Concerned she asks, "Is something wrong?"

Kings breaks away from Alex and directs his attention on the raven-haired woman. "No there is nothing wrong. Thanks for your time, you really helped us out. I hope Judie gets well."

June lowers her head. "No problem. Everyone thinks my sister is going bonkers or overreacting. Maybe she was half-asleep when she thought she saw it, but I believe her."

Kings and Alex stand to their feet and bid their farewells. June remains seated on the stump, not wanting to leave her forest sanctuary. Before Kings's shadow fades between the trees, June yells out,

"Find that creature Steve!"

OoOo

"So what's the plan?" Kings asks once inside Alex's home. She pours him and herself sweet tea and they sit in the living room on couches. Alex flips to a fresh clean page in her notepad and begins to scribble some more.

"I want to check the library and see if there are any books on Endermen. We both agree that it sounds like an Enderman right?"

Kings nods, "Yeah. She said it was big and her ceramics were stolen. But there is a possibility that the creature is just tall and their stolen ceramics are coincidental."

Alex tilts her head and gives a 'don't shit me' glare. The miner can't help but smile.

"Just look for your books. I'm going to do some _field studies_."

"You mean **slayings**?"

Kings gulps down his glass of sweet tea. "I prefer the term _**hunting**_. Tonight will be different. I will focus strictly on Endermen."

Alex sighs. Putting down her notepad, she drinks her sweet tea. Taking the opportunity, Kings quickly snatches the notepad and reads her notes.

"Hey!" Alex cries out, putting down her glass.

" _Othello? Possible connection with Endermen? Taking possessions out of envy or desire to become civilized?_ Alex, what is all this?"

Alex snatches the notepad out of Kings's hands. She stuffs it in her pockets and crosses her arms.

"Sorry for snatching it. But what does it mean?"

"It's just possibilities. I can't be certain if it truly means anything without doing some research."

"Doesn't answer my question but alright. Should we meet tomorrow then?"

"Yeah."

Alex finishes her sweet tea. The glasses get put in the sink and the twowalk outside. They wish each other luck and part ways. Alex towards the library and Kings to the stables.

* * *

 **I apologize for the lack of excitement so far. Also for the long update. This chapter was going to be a lot longer but it would have taken me longer to write so I cut it short. Hope its still interesting all the same!**


End file.
